saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Masteries
As of the 8th October update, Masteries have been introduced. Masteries are passive upgrades to all your grenades, turrets, High Damage (HD) ammo, armor parts and weapon types. Each of the above has 5 levels of mastieries. To upgrade to the next level, each category requires you to do different things to gain experience to level up. For weapons, use a particular weapon type to kill zombies will give you xp. Note that the xp given is based on the amount of zombies killed, not the quality, meaning killing 10 fetid shamblers with a shotgun should give you more xp than killing a Savage Necrosis with the same weapon. For grenades, using the grenades and killing zombies (again, quantity > quality) will give you xp. Note that, similar to turrets, you do not have to get kills to actually level up. Simply tossing the grenades will give you xp. For turrets, deploying the turrets and killing zombies will give you xp. As mentioned, simply deploying the turrets will already give you xp. Killing zombies with the turret is not necessary, as long as the turret some kind of damage. This is most noticable with the Cryogenics Turret. For HD ammo, using HD ammo to kill zombies will give you xp. Note that, no matter how much damage is dealt with HD ammo, xp will not the granted if the fatal blow is not delivered by HD ammo For armor parts, you will automatically gain xp as long as you wear armor when playing. The xp earned will be randomly distributed to different armor parts. Note that all the xp gained from one game will be distributed to the same category. Like normal experience points, Mastery experience received is greatly reduced if you fail to complete the mission. However, unlike normal experience points, which is more or less similar no matter what you do in a game, Mastery experience points are based on what you actually do. Experience Requirement Below are the experience requirement for each level of masteries. Experience requirement is the same for every weapon type, armor part, grenades, HD ammo and turrets Pistols Mastery SMGs Mastery Shotguns Mastery Assault Rifles Mastery Sniper Rifles Mastery Rocket Launchers Mastery Light Machine Guns Mastery   Flamethrowers Mastery Turrets Mastery High Damage Ammo Mastery Grenades Mastery Helmets Mastery Vests Mastery Gloves Mastery Pants Mastery Boots Mastery Trivia *The Shotgun Mastery level 3, allowing players to gib zombies, has been confirmed by Ninja Kiwi as a purely cosmetic effect. *Upgrades to weapons through masteries are now visible on the screen information of each weapon/armor in Co-op matches. * As of the November 24th Update, Any guns with masteries that include increasing clip size now get the correct amount of HD ammo when using Field Supplies. Previously there was a bug that made Field Supplies only give you the percentage of HD Ammo of the original clip. For example, The Field Supplies skill will give you 120% HD Ammo of a clip, It would only count the original clip. Example: You have a weapon with 40 clip. The original was 30. Instead of giving you 40/8 HD ammo, It only gave you 30/6. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Gameplay Mechanics